Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed - The Ignition Point/Act V
Just he lived by Veragent12! In the Stupidity Force crosstime, when he Humgeta and Fasttenks are appears at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Ben (BTSF): FUUUUUUUUUUUUU Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Hey, do you have been says "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU" huh? Gwen (BTSF): Perodua Viva ELITE, do you have been sometimes to the Ben was something out? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): ... Gwen (BTSF): ONLY THAT DUDE! THIS IS BEN 10: STUPIDITY FORCE CROSSTIME! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Yeah, that was Stupidity Force crosstime, huh. Gwen (BTSF): You can use it to turn into aliens, Ben. Ben (BTSF): (sees holograms) SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINY Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Shiny? His not shiny? Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Only that SHIIIIINY, huh. Gwen (BTSF): TRANSFORM ALREADY! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): WAIT! (Gwen slaps Ultimatrix for him) Ben (BTSF): (transforms into Rath) WHERE IS MY SHINY? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SOMEBODY I DON'T KNOW, NO ONE TURNS OFF MY SHINY HOLOGRAMS! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Missed, the Shiny. Gwen (BTSF): Another one! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (crashed him floor) Oof! Rath (BTSF): NO! I WANT SHINYNESS! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (prepares his hands and hold the ball) Big Bang Kamehameha! (opens the Big Bang Attack) Where is Shinyness! Gwen (BTSF): FUUUUUUUUUU Not that, Perodua Alza! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (stops Big Bang Kamehameha) Gwen (BTSF): Look, a shiny! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Shiny? When he appears red Humgeta. Shiny Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): AAAHHHHHHH! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Rath (BTSF): SHINY! (looks stops him) Lemme tell you something, Shiny Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What?! Shiny Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): No shiny! (disappears) Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): During he release now. When he translates "Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE" he not is refreshed. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What? Ben (BTSF): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Okay. (transforms into Heatblast) AHHHHH I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Exactly, that Trunks used technique! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I'm not Trunks!? Heatblast (BTSF): (Transforms into Articguana) AHHH I'M FREEZING I'M FREEZING (transforms into Chromastone) AHH I'M HARD I'M HARD (transforms into Ghostfreak) AHH I'M INVISIBLE I'M INVISIBLE Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Chromastone and Ghostfreak fusion?! *sigh* Okay, keep this alien for now. Ghostfreak (BTSF): Okay... what are my powers now? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): You can become invisible, phase through walls, and fly, do you. Ghostfreak (BTSF): (phases through walls) Cool! Wait a second does that mean I'm..... I'M A GHOST AHH AHH I'M A GHOST!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I got- Defuses him. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (ELITE Absorb) and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Yeah! (after high five his hands) Kevin (BTSF): Fusion, Impossible! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What? Kevin (BTSF): Gotenks! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What is that? Fourarms breaks his around at rock. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Benjanim Kirby Tennyson!? Four Arms (BTSF): These straps aren't very comfortable so I took them off. He Mechamorph Armor was appeared. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What did you do!? Four Arms (BTSF): Who are you? Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): That my Galvan his Retaliator! Meanwhile... They went and then they saw Ssserpent attacking. Ben (BTSF): AHH A SNAKE A SNAKE I HATE SNAKES!!!!!! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Haqim03087 was now new user. Gwen (BTSF): He's had an... accident, do you. Which he translate "Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ" with a Korean. Gwen (BTSF): Voice with Korean! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 당신은 생활하고 있습니다. ("You're lived.") Gwen (BTSF): What is Korean translate! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 아내는, 그는 살 수 없다. ("Gwen, he cannot live.") Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What is translate Korean yet!? Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 왜? ("What?") Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): He best refreshing! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused with Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 중지, 그렇지! ("Stop, do you!") Humgeta was called Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 LITE he after ended of laughs. THE END. Story Arcs *This is start of Fused of Retaliator with Azmuth Arc.